


The encounter II

by SofConMac



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Brainwashing, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Fdom, Gloves, Hypnosis, Machine milking, Mask, Non-Consensual Bondage, breach of normalcy, script offer, spacesuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofConMac/pseuds/SofConMac
Summary: Second installement of my "encounter" series. This time, the story spans several days. I tried to keep it to a manageable length. [She](https://cosmicwolfstorm.tumblr.com/image/75355002379) is back. And again, and again. Do not fear, do not think, just give in. This script is the second part of a series. It probably cannot stand alone. It is for those who enjoyed the [first part](https://pastebin.com/V36BaM6k). What happened will repeat itself, but the audio is more about the psychological effect on the listener, a deep and thorough mind fuck bringing him to submission.
Relationships: Fdom/Msub
Kudos: 4





	The encounter II

**Author's Note:**

> Tone/mood/feeling indications are given in [brackets], that are not intended to be read, but to help the performer.  
> Then, there is what goes on in the brain of the listener.  
> I will indicate in {braces} what comes from his mind. It can be voiced, or not.  
> I will indicate in (parenthesis) words that the lady in front of him plant in his brain. Yes, she has the ability to do that.  
> There are some more indications for voicing at the end, to avoid spoiling parts of the effects.
> 
> The one most important direction: Do as you please.

[very calm and soothing. Perhaps, a bit like an hypnotic audio.]  
Listen to me.  
Close your eyes, breathe deeply, and let my voice enter your ears.  
Just forget.  
Forget about everything. The bills, the job, those stupid people you have to speak to...  
Forget about them.  
Just continue to breathe, and to forget.  
Stop to think, and just give in.  
Stop to think.  
If you start to think, if that little voice in your head starts to bother you, just smother it in my words.  
Make it repeat my words.  
It will repeat my words.  
again, and again.  
repeat my words.  
again and again.  
Let my voice enter you and lead you further through that beautiful story.  
Let my voice enter your brain, and deliver my story into it.  
Your brain will do the special effects.  
It is good at it.

[pause]  
Do you remember?  
Try to remember...  
The way her face looked.  
The way you looked at it.  
That blank stare.  
As the mask came towards you.  
You knew what was to happen.  
You new your consciousness was about to vanish.  
But it felt so good to let her do that.  
To pass out looking into her eyes.  
Into these dark lenses.  
Do you remember?  
The kiss of the mask on your face?  
That strange chemical smell?  
Her dark eyes checking your pass out?  
Yes, you passed out.  
Yes, you fell into that void.  
And you are in that void now.  
You are nowhere.  
You are no one.  
You are nothing.  
And it feels so good.  
Your body at her disposal.  
All stretched across your bed, naked, in the middle of that warm summer night.  
[pause.]  
Your mind is drifting in and out.  
In and out.  
Out.  
Out...  
[Suddenly, wake him up, brutally, with negative things: think about stupid job, stupid boss, noisy, dirty city, etc.]  
[an alarm clock buzz can be added here to make it more real, and more mean]  
Wake up!  
You have to wake up!  
To go to work!  
Go to work!  
Work!  
[nonplussed] {Eh?}  
[more calm]  
Nothing is left from what happened.  
No straps.  
No alien lady of the night...  
Nothing.  
[short pause]  
Weird.  
[not convinced] So, let's pretend it was a wet dream.  
Quite a weird one although...  
Quite vivid, too...  
[pause]  
[a bit depressed, perhaps] But, you know... Life continues.  
You go to work.  
You do what you have to do...  
You laugh with people you don't really like...  
You feed...  
You pretend to be attentive... to be productive... [depressed laugh]  
[pause]  
[depression disappears. take him back into the story. You are the storyteller. You pull the strings]  
But, each time you are alone, each time you do not have something to do in a hury...  
There is that face, looking at you...  
There are those alien thoughts entering your brain. (Do not fear.)  
Ain't that weird? (Accept.)  
Did this really happen? (Stare.)  
What was it? (Feed it.)  
Who? (Give in.)  
Will this happen again?  
[more hesitating and intimate] Did you like it?  
Everything seems normal but, in your mind, nothing is like before.  
You are not normal anymore.  
You feel alien.  
Alien in your city, alien in your workplace...  
[pause]  
And then, times fly, and you have to come back home.  
You have to go back into that bedroom.  
Into that bed.  
You have to let yourself fall back into sleep.  
What will happen?  
Will she visit you again?  
What will she do with you?  
You don't know anything about her.  
[pause]  
Well...  
It is late now.  
This is night...  
[entrancing again. By this, I mean gently dominant and rhythmic]  
You have to sleep.  
You need to sleep.  
To sleep.  
You sleep...  
[pause]  
And then, everything happens.  
Everything from the previous night rewinds itself, new and fresh.  
Everything.  
[accelerating progressively, perhaps]  
The light.  
The straps.  
The fear.  
Her.  
Her words in your head. (Do not fear.)  
Her face.  
Her suit.  
Her gentleness.  
Her gloves. (Be good)  
Your cock.  
That alien thing on your cock. (feed it).  
Your face. (Accept.)  
Her face. (Stare.)  
Your fight. (Give in.)  
Your surrender. (Good.)  
Her face (release)  
Her face (release)  
Her face (release)  
[pause]  
Her face is release.  
[pause]  
[slow]  
And then her hands. (Accept.)  
Her face. (Stare.)  
The mask. (Peace.)  
Your breath. (Welcome it.)  
[pause]  
And then darkness. (You are doing good.)  
[pause]  
Darkness.  
[pause]  
[fast again, wake him up brutally, like an alarm clock at maximum volume]  
[It is possible to add here an alarm clock SFX]  
And then  
The alarm  
Leaving home  
The job  
the schedule  
the boss  
Feeding  
Looking normal  
Faking normal  
Going back to bed ?  
But wait...  
[pause]  
[Realization falls on him.]  
Wait.  
This is not normal.  
Nothing is normal.  
This lady is not normal.  
Whats happens is not normal.  
Whats happens is rape. [say it two or three times, each time differently]  
An alien is invading your home at night.  
An alien is raping you at night.  
A goddam alien is raping you at night.  
This is not normal.  
This is not acceptable.  
You have to make it stop.  
You have to make it stop now.  
You have to call the cops.  
You will call the cops.  
You will/ [brake it hard in mid sentence as if surprised, and then, slowly and quite a bit sarcastic] - wait a minute...  
[pause]  
[sarcastic]  
You... You will... You will call the cops?  
You will tell them that an alien lady milks your cock at night?  
You will tell them that, every night, there is an alien lady, wearing a spacesuit, that comes to your home, that milks you, that makes you come hard, and then, that puts you to sleep?  
You will tell them that?  
You will tell them that they will have to make it stop?  
that they will have to arrest her?  
To arrest an alien lady wearing a space-suit?  
[pause]  
[you can say it either sarcastically or more like realizing how bad it can turn]  
Do you want to see the inside of a psychiatry ward?  
[serious now]  
No.  
No...  
[pause]  
[serious again, concerned]  
So, what to do?  
Well first, lets avoid this to happen again.  
You come back home.  
You bolt your door shut.  
You close the shutters.  
You even take time to bar them.  
Does this look crazy? Well...  
less than telling the cops what happens, anyway...  
[Start being entrancing now. cuddle the guy while he think he will be OK is his locked up room.]  
You lock yourself in your bedroom.  
OK.  
You are by yourself.  
You are locked in.  
You are protected by all those walls and doors.  
Breathe in.  
It's OK.  
Breath out.  
It's OK.  
Breath in.  
Good.  
Breath out.  
Good.  
You lie down into your bed.  
You try to sleep.  
Try to sleep.  
Sleep deep.  
Sleep.  
Deep.  
Good.  
It's OK.  
Good.  
[very gently]  
And now, the light turns on.  
And now, you wake up.  
And now, she is back.  
And now, - everything - is back.  
[progressively accelerating]  
The straps.  
Her face. (Do not fear.)  
Her suit.  
Her gloves. (It's OK.)  
Her face.  
The pump. (feed it).  
Your face. (Give in).  
Her face. (Stare).  
Your surrender (Enjoy).  
Her face (release).  
[slower]  
The mask (Peace).  
[as nicely and gently as possible]  
And then, the warm darkness she pushes you into.  
Gently.  
So gently...  
[pause]  
[wake him up once again, brutally.]  
[It is possible to add here an alarm clock SFX]  
And then, the alarm clock going off.  
[pause]  
There is no way out.  
[pause]  
All the doors you locked are locked.  
All the shutters you locked are locked.  
And she came.  
And you came.  
You came so hard. {[realizing it] Oh God!}  
So hard...  
She took your liberty. {Fuck!}  
She took your dignity. {Fuck!}  
She took your seed. {Fuck!}  
She took your consciousness. {Fuck!}  
And now, you have to go to work. {[depressed] Fuck...}  
You have to act as if nothing happened.  
Once again.  
Working.  
Following stupid schedules.  
Feeding with stupid strangers.  
Pretending to be their colleague.  
[almost disgusted] Their friend...  
Trying not to forget their stupid names.  
[nicer]  
And then, the evening comes back.  
You come back home.  
It will be the same.  
Whether you want it or not.  
The same night.

[this part is optional. Voice it if you want]  
[entrancing, a bit nice, but not that much.]  
Same face.  
Same hands.  
Same pump. (Feed it.)  
Same thoughts planted in your mind (Accept.)  
Same outcome. (feed it)  
Outcome.  
Come.  
And the mask. (Breathe.)  
And the void. (Give in.)  
[blunt and unhappy]  
An then, the same day.  
Stupid city.  
Stupid job.  
Stupid boss.  
Stupid colleagues.  
Stupid food.  
Stupid schedules.  
Stupid traffic.  
[more calm]  
And then, the same night.  
[End of optional section]

[pause]  
[brutal, unhappy] And then, the same day.  
[pause]  
[nicer but not that nice] And then, the same night.  
[quite brutal again] And then, the same day.  
[building negative pressure leading to the yell]  
All over again.  
And again.[Repeat it as many times as needed (2 to 5 ?), more and more angst, leading to the yell]  
{  
[yell it] NOOOOO!  
[crying]  
No... No, please... Please... I beg, I beg you...  
Please... no... Just...  
[like, making a good resolution]  
No. Just, No.  
It will be different.  
Yes. OK. OK. I will, it will, really will be different.  
}  
[very warm and nice. He made the good choice. Praise him in a calm way]  
Good. This is good.  
Now, you understand.  
[pause]  
[Slow, Rhythmic, entrancing, gently dominant]  
Now, you start to understand.  
Now, you truly understand.  
There is no way out.  
There is no way out.  
There is no way out.  
Close your eyes.  
Repeat after me:  
There is no way out.  
[pause]  
Good.  
There is no way out.  
There is only one way.  
There is only the way in.  
This is the only way you can follow.  
She is the only way you can follow.  
You have to give her what she wants.  
Give her what she wants.  
She wants you to follow her.  
To follow her in  
Follow her way in.  
Her way in.  
Give her.  
Give way.  
Give in.  
[pause]  
[same tone, a tad faster]  
She will come again.  
You will come again.  
Accept.  
Accept her.  
Accept this.  
Accept your fate.  
Accept.  
[pause]  
Good.  
You are doing good.  
This is good.  
Do not bother to close anything.  
Just lie down on your bed.  
She will come.  
She will come.  
You will come.  
Sleep.  
Sleep now.  
Sleep deep.  
She will come.  
She will come.  
[completely entrancing, rythmic, going faster and faster. I hope it can lead to HFO]  
She is back.  
She is here.  
Look.  
Look at her.  
Look at her face.  
Her face. (Stare.)  
Let yourself drown. (You are understanding.)  
Let her act.  
Let her make. (You have understood.)  
Let her do.  
Let her do whatever.  
Let her do whatever she wants. (You are doing well.)  
Look at her hand. (Accept.)  
Wraping.  
Wraping on it.  
Wraping on your cock.  
This soft hand. (Feel it.)  
Wraping.  
This soft material. (Feel it.)  
Wraping  
Wraping on it  
Wraping on your cock. (Accept.)  
Your alien friend is coming. (Feed it)  
Welcome it. (You are doing well.)

[here starts the special section, see below. Still same tone, going faster and faster.]  
Look at it. (In her hand.)  
In my hand. (Look at it.)  
Accept. (Look at it aimed at your cock.)  
Accept. (Look at it on your cock.)  
Accept. (Look at it engulfing your cock.)  
Feed it. (Engulfing your cock.)  
Feed it. (Your cock.)  
Look. (Engulfing it.)  
Stare. (Look at it.)  
[slowly going faster, feverishely]  
Give in. (Feed it.)  
Look at me. (Feed it.)  
Give in. (Feed it.)  
[here stops the special section, see below.]

Look. (Accept.)  
Look at her. (Stare.)  
look at her face. (Give in.)  
Her face. (Stare at my face.)  
Stare at her face. (Feed it.)  
Her face. (drown.)  
Her hands. (Feed it.)  
Her suit. (Give in.)  
Her. (stare.)  
Look at her. (Feed it.)  
Look at her face. (Stare.)  
The snout. (Give in.)  
The tubing (Accept.)  
The wiring (Give in.)  
Her eyes (Drown.)  
Stare. (Feed it.)  
[Feverish, faster and faster]  
Her face. (Feed it.)  
Her hands. (Feed it.)  
Her face. (Feed it.)  
Her eyes. (Feed it.)  
Dark eyes. (Come.)  
Her eyes. (Come now.)  
Her face. (Come for me.)  
Her face. (Feed it!)  
Her eyes. (Give!)  
Her face. (Give!)  
Her eyes. (Give!)  
Her face. (Give!)  
[I don't know if it works. The series of "give!" corresponds, ahem, to the series of, ahem, spurts of cum the listener is supposed to produce. I first thought of "shoot!", but I found "give" more interesting. He gives his load to that pump the alien lady uses. He gives in, more generaly, he is asked to give himself to what happens to him. If you feel this cryptic or ununderstandable, the replace "give!" with "shoot!" or "cum!".]  
[slower now, happy.]  
Her eyes. (Good!)  
Her face. (You are doing good.)  
Her face is release. (You gave in.)  
Her large dark eyes are recording your surrender (You did good.)  
[slow but steady. Maintain the trance until he sleeps.]  
You surrendered. (You fed it.)  
Look at her. (You gave in.)  
Her dark eyes. (You gave in at first sight.)  
Considering your surrender. (You understood.)  
Cold dark eyes. (You accepted.)  
Cold dark face. (Stare.)  
Cold, dark mask. (I give pleasure.)  
Cold, dark snout. (I give release.)  
Hidden tubing (Accept.)  
Nothing comes out of it. (Accept.)  
But deception and mind control. (you need it.)  
Mind control. (You want it.)  
Mind control. (You want peace.)  
You want mind control (Good.)  
You need mind control (You gave in.)  
You want peace (I give peace.)  
You will receive peace. (Look at me.)  
Peace is coming to you. (Stare.)  
Peace gently lands on your face. (Stare)  
Look at her face. (Accept peace.)  
Her face. (Receive peace.)  
You surrendered. (Breathe peace into you.)  
She broke your mind. (Let peace enter you.)  
You are enjoying this. (Hold peace in you.)  
Stare. (Let it go.)  
Her face. (Let it take you away.)  
Her eyes. (Let it turn the light off inside you.)  
Drown in her eyes. (Just give in.)  
Drown. (Giving in feels so good.)  
Drown... (So good...)  
[pause]  
So good...  
[pause]  
Being turned off...  
[pause]  
Being nothing...  
[pause]  
Nothing...  
[long pause]  
[dreamy]  
You are nothing.  
You are no one.  
You are nowhere.  
And it feels so good.  
Your body at her disposal.  
Your mind drifting in and out.  
In and out.  
Out.  
Out...

**Author's Note:**

> Additional info about my intents.  
> In the part bringing to HFO the "narrative" voice and the "lady" voice cooperate in order to bring the listener over the edge.  
> Each time he tries to decipher what one of them says, the other one fucks his brain with triggers. in the "special section" the narrative voice and the alien lady voice seamlessly swap roles. I hope all of this will enhance the "mindfuck" effect. After the HFO, the mindfuck continues. The voices respond to each other. The narrative pretends to speak for the listener, to explain him what happens, but it only pushes him down into accepting what the voice of the "alien lady" says. between line 350 and 380, I think that the "narrative" voice can progressively migrate into only one hearphone, letting the other for the voice of the lady. It can come back to both at the end, around "being nothing".  
> I also think (hope) that the effect is enhanced by the fact the script starts as a story. The cyclic aspect of the story makes it look like a fractionation induction. And then, progressively, the story becomes an HFO audio. It is a story of a man being brainwashed, but at the same time, it is a brainwashing audio script. Ladies, I am sure (more exactly, I hope in a rock-hard way) you can turn this into a deep and quite effective mindfuck.


End file.
